ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman: Triumphant (film)
The Batman: Triumphant is the sixteenth installment in The Batman film saga. It takes place after Dick Grayson comes back from Crisis. Plot Talia al Ghul decides to go to Gotham City after her father's (Ra's al Ghul's) apparent death from old age, to go see Bruce Wayne since Ra's never made her. Meanwhile, a scientist named Dr. Kirk Langstrom accidentally creates a serum after testing with bats' sonar sense. He then drinks it and becomes mad and turns into Man-Bat. King Snake, a new new martial arts villain who wants to revive Gotham's underworld, performs crimes throughout the city with Lock-Up, a former friend of Scarecrow and Amadeus Arkaham who guarded Arkham Asylum. Slam Bradley, a rising detective in Gotham tries to stop them. Talia al Ghul goes to Batman, who she thinks is Bruce Wayne because she heard rumours that Batman was Bruce Wayne. However, Batman (Grayson) tells her that Wayne is dead after fighting a fight that is too great to describe (he means Crisis). Talia cries, but Man-Bat comes in and tries to destroy Batman (because he is different, according to his artificial sonar senses. Slam Bradley brings Red Robin to the scene to help Batman defeat Man-Bat. Man-Bat, unconsience, is examined by Dr. Ivan Slavicky who concludes what has to be done: he has to make an antidote which will take 48 hours. Man-Bat wakes up again and leaves. Bette Kane (Batman's wife) tries to help Talia calm down, and she does so. Then, Joker explodes a part of Blackgate. Jay, Lark, and The Hammer escape. However, no one knows that Joker (who is jail) did it. Ra's al Ghul, who just came back to life via the Lazarus Pit, comes to Gotham threatening to destroy it because of its criminals. He finds out that Talia is there, but is not surprised. Ra's al Ghul tries to kill Mayor Hull, but Batman stops him, leading to a battle between the two. Meanwhile, Jay, Lark, The Hammer, Lock-Up, and King Snake meet up to kill Batman, but only find Red Robin. However, Talia al Ghul is there and saves him with the help of Slam Bradley. They take him as hostage. Ra's al Ghul, seeing that hope is lost, asks Batman to become the new head of the New League of Shadows, Batman declines as expected, so Ra's al Ghul kills himself, however his body is nowhere to be found. Dr. Slavicky, meanwhile, created the anitdote, so Batman battles Man-Bat, before winning and giving him the antidote, turning him back to the humble Dr. Kirk Langstrom. He thanks Batman and Dr. Slavicky. Batman then helps Red Robin, Slam Bradley, and Talia defeat the criminals. However, King Snake kills Talia al Ghul after finding out that she is a member of the League of Shadows. Before Talia dies, she tells Batman that there is a flame that will carry on the Bat torch soon. All the criminals are brought back to jail, but to a more secure prison. However, Lock-Up, betrayed the villains during the fight, lands a job as a security guard at Blackgate. Cast *'Matt bomer as Dick Grayson/Batman' *'Teresa Palmer as Talia al Ghul' *'Milo Ventimiglia as Tim Drake/Red Robin' *'Dennis Quaid as Slam Bradley' *'Lindsy Fonsesca as Bette Kane' *'Amr Waked as Ra's al Ghul' *'Bruce Davison as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' *'Joseph Pilato as Dr. Edmund Dorrace/King Snake' *'Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Ivan Slavicky' *'Emeril Lagasse as Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up' *'Joanna Shari as Jay' *'Ashley Logan as Lark' *'Gary Daniels as Nedamja Abramovici/The Hammer' *'Harry Groener as Mayor David Hull' *'Steve Guttenberg as Michael Atkins' *'Jude Law as Joker' *'Aryane Steinkopf as Zinda Blake/Lady Blackhawk' *'Mos Def as Lucius Fox' *'Annie Parisse as Francine Langstrom' *'Kurtwood Smith as Andy Kelly' *'Christie Ricci as Alaina Williams/Batgirl' *'Adrian Hughes as Crispus Allen/The Spectre' *'Keith Szarabajka voices The Spectre'